Fighting her demons
by EmilyPrentiss42
Summary: Okay so this is a story about Emily who tries to deal once a case opens up old wounds and brings up memories about her past. She resorts to the only mechanism she has, self-harm. Emily/Morgan and JJ/Will pairings also Emily JJ friendship. Will include the whole BAU team also. Trigger Warning: Self-harm and sexual abuse If this triggers you please do not read.


Fighting her demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Trigger Warning, This story will contain self-harm, and sexual abuse if that bothes any of you or triggers you please do not read as it is a sensitive subject and I do not want anyone to be triggered. Thanks. I am writing this story to try and deal with my own issues at the minute and things that I have to deal with in my own life.**

**Emily POV**

Sitting in the break room with her lunch Emily couldn't help but shake the bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, she just felt odd. She thought back to this morning when leaving for work wondering if she had locked up after her. No that wasn't it she always locked her apartment door. She forgot to leave the window open for Sergio, maybe that's what was annoying her. 2Hey, you okay Em?" JJ asked as she walked in and joined her best friend at the table. "Hmm yeah fine, just thinking". Morgan popped his head in and told the girls they had a case and Hotch wanted everyone to gather in the conference room. Finally a case, thought Emily. She had been going out of her mind doing so much paperwork. Sitting down beside JJ she waited for everyone else to arrive. Once everyone was seated Garcia started, "Okay guys Arizona PD have requested our help, there has been three victims in the last 3 weeks all between the ages of 18 to 20. They were sexually abused all outside of pubs or nightclubs all on a Saturday night, same victimology, black hair and similar eye-colours, hazel and brown, each victim has given their statement to the police and all say that they were attacked from behind and the perp wore a ski mask so they couldn't identify him. He molested the first victim and raped the next two." Emily suddenly very hot and claustrophobic. She took of her jacket leaving her in her red long sleeved blouse, she loosened one of her top buttons and the buttons on the wrist of her shirt. "He was clearly hesitant with the first victim, he didn't rape her only molested her and then evolved with the next two victims as his confidence grew" stated JJ. " Clearly he's most likely young and inexperienced, probably round the same age as the victims, maybe even goes to the same school as one of them" Morgan replied. "The first victim was in her last year in high school, and the other two victims where in university". Garcia informed the group. Emily had to leave fast, this was bringing up old memories her and she needed some air now. She got up went to leave the conference room when Morgan asked her what was wrong. She felt dizzy and thought she couldn't breathe right, she mumbled something about needing air was the last thing she remembered before collapsing to the ground.

Emily woke up just as Morgan was carrying her out of the conference room into the break room. "Ugh Morgan set me down please" whined Emily. She was confused and had a splitting headache He set Emily on the on the couch and told her to rest her head between her knees. He then went and opened all the windows and brought Emily over a glass of water and a wet cloth. Just as Morgan went to sit down beside her Emily dived for the bin as she puked her guts up, while Morgan held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back. As she stood up she felt herself fall to her knees, she blacked out for a couple of seconds and woke when she felt herself being gently laid down on the couch. Morgan was rubbing her forward with the cloth she tried to sit up but her wouldn't let her "no sit you feel better, I don't want you passing out on me again" She nodded her head knowing it would be useless to try and argue with him. "What happened anyway" You said something about needing air and then fainted, you hit her head full smack onto JJ's bag, as she was closest to you she lifted you up but you fell again, I then lifted you up tool you in her and well you know the rest". Emily nodded "Thank you Derek, now please hand me that water I'm sitting up now, I'll be fine plus we need to get back to the team and get to Arizona if we want to catch this sick bastard." " What happened in there Em?" "What are you talking about" Emily questioned him back, "you know what I am talking about , why did you faint? What's wrong with you?" Emily sighed, "Nothing is wrong with me, I simply got too hot and that's obviously why I fainted". Emily quickly got up and left the room before Morgan could ask her any other questions. She entered the conference room just as everyone was packing up. She saw JJ and Garcia her two best friends looking at her with worry written all over their faces, "I'm fine now let's get going shall we?" Emily blurted out before anyone could ask her questions. She grabbed her blazer jacket, her bag and threw the rest of her uneaten lunch in the bin, then looking to Hotch with her eyebrows raised. "Right" he said, "wheels up in 10". Emily nodded and left to get her go bag form her desk and went to the jet.

**AN: So there you have it first chapter guys. This is my first fanfic so please review but don't be too harsh on me anyway constructive criticism greatly appreciated, let me know what yous all think.**


End file.
